saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Edd Havok
Edd Havok is a 21 year-old American member of the Third Street Saints and major hit celebrity, known for his work in Kill, Crush, Destroy, Swag and the critically acclaimed blockbuster, Gangstas in Space. Edd used to be a lieutenant of the Third Street Saints during the time of 2006 to 2011 before his life went rock bottom when an Ultor jet crashed into his apartment home in Stilwater, destroying all of his money. Edd had quit the Saints due to personal reasons and wasn't heard from again. In 2015, his old friend "Player" (The Protagonist) helped him get on track to achieve his celebrity status after receiving his own fame with the Third Street Saints. When Edd achieved his current status, he rejoined the Third Street Saints. Time as a small fry Edd was a lieutenant for the Third Street Saints, in charge of taking care of the Hobo Society of Stilwater (HSS) (Not to be confused with the Hobo Society of Steelport) who was giving the Saints trouble and pickpocketing off of members. Edd dropped his flags along with the rest if the Saints in 2007 due to no one being able to lead the Saints. Edd came back to the Saints in 2010 with Player coming back to take as the lead, Edd was put in charge of the same position, but also helped getting rid of Ultor during the war. Rock Bottom Edd's life fell apart in 2011 when an Ultor jet crashed into his apartment block, Edd himself was fine, but all of his money, all of his possessions, and his girlfriend was gone. Edd quit the Third Street Saints during this time due to personal problems caused by the crash and the amounts of depression. Edd usually went to TeeNAye and Barley Legal three or four times a week to relieve his depression while feeling sorry for himself. Things were usually like this until the biggest thing in his life happened to him. Rise to Power When the Saints achieved widspread fame, Edd's old friend and boss "Player", who was the leader of the Third Street Saints, decided to help him out and put him back into the game and make him successful like he was. Edd Havok's first theatrical appearance was in the hit movie Fall of the Ronin. He casted as an extra, seen beating up a random Ronin member and then saying "This shit's getting old" and stabbing a Nocturne sword into him. His next appearance was in the huge blockbuster, Gangstas in Space. He played the supporting role as "Neil", fifteenth Saint on Mars and twenty-eight Gangsta on Mars overall. He saved Player (playing as himself) by shooting one of the conveniently placed lava crystals, he was then seen at the end of the film to commemorate Player and the rest of the crew for all their services. Edd and Player decided to start working on their next film about Edd's life, called Kill, Crush, Destroy, Swag, depicting his time as a Saints lieutenant and later during his time at Rock Bottom, to after when he starts drinking Saints Flow with Vodka on a helicopter about to go off in four minutes with twenty, unstable C4s. The film was a huge success and achieved Edd major celebrity status. The film resulted in Edd regaining all his lost cash and rejoining the Third Street Saints again. Edd and Player opened up a film directing company called "Better Than TV" with 47% of stock owned by the Third Street Saints, in which Edd was apart of anyways. Edd's second film Fatter Than Ever is currently in development, the film revolves around a fat member of the Third Street Saints who fucks up almost everything done by the Saints but manages to turn it into good at the end. Trivia *'Running gag:' Edd Havok appears to be addicted to coffee, usually making stops at gas stations to get some espresso.